When the Past Returns
by Swirlingwinds
Summary: A woman wolf demon that Kouga took for dead is back and has teamed up with Sesshomaru. Can Kouga find out what happened? and win her back? or will he stay with kagome? Inuyasha choses between Kagome and Kikyo and Miroku changes PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Kouga's Past

When the Past Returns  
  
Chapter: 1- Kouga's past  
  
The Inuyasha gang was on another quest to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel. They were walking in the forest. You know the usual, Kagome and Shippo on the bike and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walking next to the bike.  
  
Then out of nowhere Kouga appears and is all over Kagome. Of course Inuyasha was there trying to fight Kouga off. Sango and Miroku just laughed, "And it goes on. The same way it always does when Kouga appears out of nowhere." Sango said.  
  
"Yes, nothing new," Miroku laughed as he looked at Sango. She smiled back at him.  
  
Both Kouga and Inuyasha's ears perked up. Then everyone heard it, "KOUGA, hello again."  
  
Kouga reeled around and saw a woman. She had long black hair in a ponytail, slightly pointed ears and claws. She was wearing an outfit that looked like Sango's exterminator outfit. She basically looked like a wolf demon without the tail.  
  
"Kaga," Kouga said in awe, "Your dead. You died that day."  
  
Everyone gave Kouga a weird look.  
  
Kaga chuckled. "No, I didn't die. But you left me to die. I watched you flee in horror. I fought my enemy until I through him down upon the mountainside. And now I come back for my wolves."  
  
"What about me? What about us?," Kouga asked.  
  
"Oh Kouga, you have already replaced me with her." She pointed at Kagome. "I was there the two times you pledged your love to her. I was watching you. Now I will call MY wolves and if u try to stop them I will kill you." She let out a loud wolf howl. Wolves started to come to her from all directions.  
  
Then the most unlikely think happened. Sesshomaru came out of the forest. "Kaga, stop fooling around. Let's get out of here." Sesshomaru said. Then he looked over and the Inu gang. "Hello, brother. Don't look that stupid. Kaga let's go."  
  
Kaga gave him a nod and in a flash Kaga, Sesshomaru and the wolves were gone.  
  
The whole gang stood there with a not so bright looks on their faces. They stood there and stared at Kouga. "Now, that was one of the weirdest things I have ever seen." Kagome said. Everyone gave a nod. "Kouga, who was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kouga said, "My past love. Now, she has replaced me just as I have replaced her. You must understand I thought she was dead and I did love her."  
  
"Well, now she has teamed up with my brother. She is evil." Inuyasha said bluntly.  
  
Kouga gave him an evil glare. "Don't ever insult her again. She is not evil, she is one of the best people you will ever be fortunate to meet."  
  
"Then how do you explain her teaming up with my brother?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I CAN'T OK?" Kouga yelled at him. "But, I need to get her back. I will find out what happened."  
  
"Wait, Kouga what kind of demon is she?" Sango piped up.  
  
"Wolf." Kouga simple replied.  
  
"How can that be? She doesn't have a tail," Sango asked.  
  
"Because she is only half demon." Inuyasha answered. "The question I want answered is if she is a half-demon why is she with my brother? He hates humans and half-demons."  
  
Everyone gave a shrug.  
  
"I want to know why does she want the wolves all of a sudden?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru has to be up to something." Kagome figured out. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Can we go with Kouga to figure this out? He is trying to find out what happened to Kaga and we can stop Sesshomaru is doing. There might be some jewel shards involved."  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha gave a sigh.  
  
"We're going too," Sango, Miroku and Shippo said.  
  
"Of course you are," Kagome said then gave Inuyasha a big smile.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha both sniffed the air the both pointed in the same direction and said in unison, "That way." They gave each other a glare and started walking. Everyone followed.  
  
Kagome thought to herself. 'This Kouga thing is like Inuyasha's situation. One love in the past is back and another love, a new one is there. He has to chose between the two.' She sighed and kept walking.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hi! I'm Sam I'm not telling my last name. This is my Inuyasha story. The character Kaga is made after me.  
  
Please review and no flames please. This is my first story 


	2. Sesshomaru in love?

Hiya everyone. It has taken me a very long time to write the next chapter. I meant to make it but I didn't. Thank you everyone who reviewed my story Here is chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2- Sesshomaru in love?  
Kaga was sitting on the ground. Her newly taken wolves were lying in a circle around her. Rin ran up to her but stopped when she saw the wolves (remember the episode with Rin) for some of those wolves she remembered. "It's ok, Rin. I promise they won't hurt you. Come on." Kaga told Rin as she held out her arms. Rin carefully walked past the wolves and hopped into Kaga's lap.  
"Hi! Kaga. Welcome back." Rin looked up at her and gave her a huge smile.  
"Thank you, Rin," Kaga smiled back at her. "This means Jaken is close by huh?"  
Rin nodded and laughed.  
"I must say Kaga, how you got the wolves was brilliant," Jaken walked into the clearing.  
"Hello Jaken," Kaga said. One of the wolves growled at him.  
"Though, I still don't understand why you had to do that?" Sesshomaru said walking out of the forest.  
"You know me. I had to make an appearance." Kaga said.  
"You want Kouga to know you were alive and suffer in what he had done." Sesshomaru put in.  
"Partly," Kaga answered. Rin yawned loudly and curled up into a ball on Kaga's lap. She fell asleep there. Kaga put her head on a wolf behind her and also fell asleep.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squeaked.  
"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru answered.  
"Lord Sesshomaru. Why do we keep this half-breed around?" Jaken questioned.  
"Because Jaken, she can help us and she is no normal half-breed. She is practically a demon." Sesshomaru said turning towards Jaken.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, it sounds like you love her." Jaken said seeing right through Sesshomaru.  
"Maybe I do. Jaken, can you accept that?" Sesshomaru glared at him.  
"Yes, Master Sesshomaru." Jaken said. "It is just I thought we were keeping her around because you saved her."  
Sesshomaru gave Jaken a glare and turned away. He looked at Kaga with Rin asleep in her lap and her sleeping on one of her loyal wolves. He felt something that he had never felt before- love. All he wanted to know now is, does Kaga feel the same? He had to find out. Sesshomaru sat down and fell asleep.  
  
Hope you like my second chapter read and review. No flames.  
  
Sam 


End file.
